Audiencia del Juicio
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Ella solo era una estudiante que buscaba ser aceptada en el cielo. Él era su; ilustre profesor, que prometió limpiar sus pecados. [Two-shot/Dark]


**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

_"__―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_Confinada en un jardín de miniatura_

_Dándole tiempo a que crezcan tus alas_

_Creciendo con cuidado_

_Para no romperse_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Audiencia del Juicio**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Audiencia 1**_

_**El ilustre profesor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

―El acusado: Yoko Kurama, ¡de pie!

―… ―.

― ¿Cómo se declara?

―Je, ¿Ustedes que creen?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sen…sei…

―… ―.

―Sensei… yo… ha…

―… ―.

―E-Esto… está mal… sen…sei… sensei… ¡Kurama-sensei!

Tus sentimientos se transmiten a través del sudor que escapa por cada poro de tu piel, tu respiración agitada resuena en el silencio del salón y tus mejillas sonrojadas aún pueden distinguirse en la oscuridad. Tu cuerpo entero contradice tus palabras, mi _distinguida_ estudiante.

―Sen…sei… ―.

Por lo bajo, dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios al ver que suspiras mi nombre, mientras intentas recobrar el aliento. ¿Cariño? No, no es eso, ¿agrado? Posiblemente, pero no tanto, en términos simples lo que siento ahora es solo: satisfacción. La satisfacción que siente el cuerpo después de haber saciado su necesidad carnal de placer sexual. Simple y sencillo.

―Vístete ―Te ordenó― la audiencia extra-escolar de hoy a terminado.

―S-Si…

―Mañana continuaremos, así que debes estar aquí a la misma hora.

―Entendido ―asientes obediente, como siempre.

―Puedes retirarte.

―Si… Kurama-sensei.

La puerta se cierra, pero no presto demasiada atención, solo me aseguro de que realmente se ha ido, cuando la veo caminar hacia la salida del instituto. Y como todos los días, no puedo evitar sonreír irónico ante lo hilarante de esta situación, o más bien… _relación._

…

―Del examen de hoy depende la mitad de su calificación, así que asegúrense de que sus respuestas sean claras y objetivas. Comiencen.

Escucho las quejas de todos esos mocosos inmaduros ante mis palabras, pero no me interesan, al contrario, lo único que me importa es que esos niñatos tontos se apresuren en contestar esas hojas y terminar al fin esta jornada de clases. Me paseo entre ellos e internamente sonrió satisfecho al verlos encogerse en sus asientos, intimidados por mi presencia.

―Kurama-sensei, no entiendo esta pregunta, ¿me ayuda?

Disimuladamente ruedo los ojos, ¿es posible tal nivel de estupidez hoy en día?, Me pregunto al ver lo fácil de la pregunta, pero luego recuerdo… son adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que se preocupan más por _follar,_ que por estudiar… y la prueba de ello está en cómo esa chiquilla sube disimuladamente su falda mientras se cruza de piernas en el asiento a la espera de que la _ayude_. Y aunque el atractivo físico es evidente, no es algo que llame mi atención, después de todo yo ya tengo a _alguien._

―No veo cual sea el problema, Takenada-_san_ ―recalcó lo ultimo― La pregunta es especifica, responder al cuestionamiento dado de forma objetiva.

―Pero, sensei…

―Si me permite, hay otros estudiantes aparte de usted que necesitan de mi ayuda.

Una nueva sonrisa satisfactoria se dibuja en mi interior a sabiendas de la expresión en el rostro de aquella ilusa, ¿realmente creen que caeré en ese tipo de juegos infantiles?, y hablando de infantiles.

―Uzumaki, esto es un examen. Si quieres hablar con Hyuga espere a terminar la clase.

―Tsk.

Escucho bufar a ese rubio idiota, pero mi mirada se centra rápidamente en su compañera de asiento… Hyuga Hinata…

―L-Lo siento, sensei… no volverá a ocurrir.

Siempre tímida y sumisa, tan callada que tiende a pasar desapercibida por el resto, buenas notas, buen comportamiento, lo que cualquier otro llamaría… _una buena estudiante_… ¡Que idiotez!, porque detrás de toda esa fachada de "chica buena" se oculta un ser _oscuro y retorcido_, un ser que solo _**yo**_ conozco.

―La hora ha terminado, entreguen sus exámenes ―ordeno.

En el momento en que tú, _mi_ estudiante promedio, me entregas el examen y nuestras manos se rozan _inconscientemente_ al igual que nuestras miradas. No puedo evitar cuestionarme: "¿Cómo fue que iniciamos con esta peculiar situación?" ¡OH! Ya recuerdo.

…

Konoha Gakuen Den, una de las preparatorias más reconocidas a nivel nacional, no solo por su excelente preparación académica, sino también por su destacar en torneos deportivos y más… No es algo verdaderamente importante. Ser un devoto maestro a la educación y a sus estudiantes nunca ha sido mi ideal a seguir, ni siquiera hoy en día lo es. Solo me interesa el dinero y eso es algo que podía obtener fácilmente de esta manera. Claro lidiar con un montón de mocosos que creen que la vida gira alrededor de ellos era y sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero, pero bueno, al final podía hacer la vista gorda, igual me seguirían pagando siempre que cumpliese con _mis_ obligaciones.

No me tomo mucho acostumbrarme a esa monótona rutina de dar clases, calificar exámenes, asignar notas, recibir cartas de las chiquillas tontas que se autonombran mis _admiradoras_ que aunque unas cuantas tuviesen cuerpos en buen desarrollo no es que me emocionase hacerlo con ellas, por tanto solo las rechazaba y seguía con la rutina de _ser_ _maestro_. Como dije antes; esto solo lo hago por el dinero.

Pero todo cambio un año después de que inicie a trabajar en este lugar, el día en que una de mis estudiantes se me acerco al finalizar el horario de clases, solicitando: _mi ayuda_. Al inicio creí que sería como cualquier otra de esas tontas que se me acercaban para ver si podían conseguir algo conmigo, así que solo pensé en rechazarla… pero no fue así.

Algo en ella llamo mi atención, no era como el resto. Su postura agachada, el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida. Un aspecto tan frágil y lamentable que solo me hacia revolver el estomago al punto de querer deshacerme de su presencia tan enferma. Sin embargo no lo hice. Porque algo en aquella mirada desprovista perlada, sin brillo y desprovista de sentimientos que me dirigió llamo mi atención, era como si algo sombrío se ocultara dentro de ese cuerpo frágil, tan perverso que logro despertar algo en mi interior. Y acepte _ayudarla_.

…

―Se-Sensei…

Te escucho suspirar mientras mi lengua recorre la extensión de tu exquisito cuello y vuelves a suspirar cuando muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja con tanta fuerza que podría arrancarlo y eso te hace soltar un pequeño quejido, pero aún así no me apartas. Aunque no es como si pudieses hacerlo ¿cierto?

―Ku-Kurama… sensei…

Suspiras mientras termino de atar tus muñecas sobre tu cabeza. Tu cuerpo tiembla, aún cuando no es la primera vez que tus ojos están vendados durante nuestras _audiencias_ _extra-escolares_, siempre tiendes a ponerte nerviosa y eso solo hace que mi excitación aumente.

Los jadeos y gritos aumentan cuando me adentro en tu interior, pero nadie nos escucha, nadie nos ve, porque no hay nadie aquí. Solo nosotros somos los espectadores y participantes de este torcido juego. Porque aunque tu boca lo niegue, esto es lo que en verdad deseas ¿cierto?, deseas que tu cuerpo sea marcado por mí, que limpie tu consciencia y te haga sentir eso que tu llamas: _amor_ ¿no?

No obstante al culminar, algo llama mi atención… no porque sea nuevo, sino porque nada a cambiado, suspiras mi nombre cuando intentas recobrar el aliento, pero tu mirada… como siempre, tus ojos no me reflejan a mi… y eso últimamente esta comenzando a molestarme… ¿Por qué eso me molesta?

…

―B-Buenos días… N-Naruto-kun… Menma-kun.

― ¡Hey! Buenos días, Hinata.

―Buen día.

― ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

―S-Si… ¿Por qué lo-?

― ¡Dame copia!

― ¿E-Eh? Pero…

― ¡Te los suplico! Menma y Sasuke-teme no quieren prestarme su cuaderno y Sakura-chan me golpeara si le pido el suyo.

―Oh… d-de acuerdo…

― ¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Eres grandiosa! Te veo adentro.

―S-Si…

_**Mi **_pequeña Hinata, eres tan perversa como yo ¿no es así?, Te gusta jugar con fuego, pero creo que tendré que enseñarte que eso puede ser peligroso.

―No deberías dar copia a los que no se preocuparan por ti después, Hyuga-san.

―K-Kurama-sensei… yo… B-Buenos días…

―Buen día ―te saludo.

Pero como siempre, tus ojos no me ven y eso continúa molestándome. ¿Ese rubio idiota es el que sigue reflejándose en tu mirada?, no lo sé… pero tampoco debería importarme ¿cierto? Porque ahora tú estás _conmigo_, y la prueba yace en la pequeña marca que aunque no sobresale de tu cuello estoy seguro de que está ahí. En tus brazos, ahora cubiertos por una blusa de manga larga debajo del uniforme, ellos también llevan mis marcas.

Así que aún si no puedo reflejarme en tu mirada, _tú cuerpo me pertenece_. Este enrojecido e hinchado ideal acelera mi voluntad.

―Sensei… yo… debo irme ―me dices.

―Hyuga-san ―detengo tus pasos― No traiciones las expectativas que tengo en ti ¿sí?

―N-No, no lo hare, sensei…

Escucho tus pasos perderse entre los pasillos y no entiendo porque parece que no me entiendes más. De lo único que estoy seguro es que al fin empiezo a entender porque me molesta no reflejarme en tus ojos, ese enojo solo es la muestra de que me preocupa perder el control sobre ti. Por eso he llegado a la conclusión; de que si no puedo alcanzarte…

Al menos sigue siendo mi muñeca.

…

―Kurama-sensei… ―se escucho llamarme.

― ¿Si? ―Te digo sin prestar mucha atención mientras reviso unos exámenes y tú repasas tus libros.

―Yo… ¿Qué opina acerca del futuro?

― ¿Futuro? ―Te miró sin entender.

―S-Si… digo… ¿Y si alguien se entera que usted esta ayudándome? ¿Se molestaran? ¿Lo culparan? ¿Me culparan? o quizá… ¿Debería preocuparnos?… ¿sensei?

―Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo hacer tantas preguntas a la vez.

Tus mejillas se colorean ligeramente y tiemblas nerviosa― ¿Eh? Yo… lo siento, es que yo…

―No hay nada porque temer.

―Sensei…

―Inclusive si no sabes lo que vendrá en el futuro, lo único que debe importarte es el presente.

―Entiendo…

No es habitual en ti hacer tantas preguntas, y tampoco es habitual en mí aconsejarte de esta forma. Pero si estoy seguro de algo, que ahora lo único que importa es que ambos _disfrutemos_.

…

En verdad soy un sádico, yo soy un sádico… esa es la única realidad que tengo en el presente, y las marcas rojizas en tu cuerpo son prueba de ello… Y todo esto es por ti, mi pequeña pupila, tú que has nacido de la inseguridad, cuya oscuridad en tu interior gotea como la fruta del éxtasis despertando el sadismo en mi interior. Solo somos dos seres retorcidos que juegan con la vida y la muerte. Tú en busca de tu _libertad_ y yo por placer. _Esta es nuestra realidad, son nuestras conversaciones de formación educativa, nuestra satisfacción_.

…

―Ku… Kurama-sensei…

―… ―.

―Yo… ¿Q-Qué es amor?

Detengo mis envestidas para verte con ligero desconcierto ¿Amor?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Yo… solo tengo, curiosidad…

―Creí que habías venido a mí porque ya sabías lo amargo que eso podía ser ¿no?

―S-Si, pero… yo… Quisiera que me dijese, ¿Qué es amor?

― ¿Yo?

Tú asientes, y no puedo evitar pensar que últimamente haces preguntas muy extrañas.

―No sé que sea el amor ―te respondo sincero― Lo único que conozco es el deseo, la pasión ―Continuo mientras mis manos delinean tu cuerpo― Dicen que el amor es el anhelo por la felicidad y presencia de alguien, y que cambia conforme a la persona, pero yo solo conozco el sentimiento de posesividad y deseo…

―Ya veo…

―Supongo que puedes decir que es lo que siento por ti.

Ahora tú mirada parece enfocarse en mi― Yo…

―Quieres escuchar esas palabras ¿cierto?

Mi afirmación parece sorprenderte y asientes.

―_Te amo._

…

La verdadera naturaleza de las personas cambia irremediablemente en un instante, eso es un hecho, es lo que prefiero. Porque él; _Te amo_, que te he dicho, aún es mentira, o eso prefiero creer… Ha pasado una semana desde el último día que has venido a clases, el cielo está nublado y estamos en temporada de lluvia…

―Repasen de la pagina 45 a la 51 y hagan los ejercicios de la página 54 de su libro de texto para la próxima clase ¿Entendido?

― ¡Sí!

En el tiempo en que has faltado, me he dado cuenta de algo… Tu presencia realmente es intrascendente, nadie parece extrañarte, a nadie parece preocuparle o afectarle, ni siquiera a ese rubio idiota parece importarle… por lo visto, yo soy el único que puede entenderte, entonces… ¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué parece que no lo entiendes?

El no verme reflejado en tus ojos, así como tu ausencia, me hace querer estallar… Si no quieres verme, si no me dejas alcanzarte…

_Al menos sigue siendo mía_

…

―Así que un resfriado, supongo que no puede hacerse nada ¿cierto? ―escucho que te dice Kurenai antes de asignarte un par de trabajos para recuperar los puntos que perdiste en tu ausencia.

―Se lo agradezco, Kurenai-sensei ―.

―Descuida, solo trata de no llevarlo con calma ―.

―Lo hare, con permiso ―te escucho decir antes de marcharte.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese momento dirijo mi mirada en ti, mis ojos están centrados en el cuaderno de apuntes sobre mi escritorio, el cuaderno en el que hasta ahora he certificado tus progresos en nuestras _audiencias_.

―Kurama-sensei.

Detengo mi escritura ante el llamado de Kurenai― ¿Si?

―Tengo entendido de que usted siempre se queda después de clases.

―Así es.

¿A dónde quiere llegar? No me gustan los rodeos.

―Entiendo que sea un maestro relativamente joven en comparación al resto y sea graduado de la Universidad de Tokyo, pero…

―Yuhi-sensei, si quiere decirme algo, puede hacerlo con total libertad ―le cortó.

―Bien ―una pequeña arruga se dibuja en sus labios, signo de molestia ante mis palabras― Entiendo que sea un maestro joven, por lo cual es natural que los estudiantes puedan llegar a confiar más fácilmente en usted, sin embargo… me gustaría recordarle que aún si es joven o no, sigue siendo un maestro y por tanto hay una "ética profesional" que debe mantener con sus estudiantes.

―Si se refiere a las _sesiones_ de estudio que mantengo con la estudiante Hyuga Hinata, debe dejar su preocupación por un lado.

Mis palabras parecen sorprender y molestar a la vez a la pelinegra, pero no me gusta que las personas se crean que tienen _control_ sobre mí.

―Entiendo que antes de que yo llegase, usted era la consejera académica de Hyuga-san, ¿o me equivoco?

―Así es, y por eso, me gustaría pedirle que la reasigne a mi cargo.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

― ¿Por qué? Usted no fue asignado a darle clases particulares en primer lugar

Esta mujer puede ser hermosa, pero tiene un carácter firme.

―Porque aún cuando yo no haya sido asignado a darle clases extra-escolares, fue ella la que se aboco a mí en busca de ayuda.

―Pero-

―Usted misma lo ha dicho, Yuhi-_sensei_, como docentes debemos mantener una "ética profesional" no solo con nuestros estudiantes, también entre nosotros mismos. Hyuga-san está ahora bajo mi cargo y no puedo dejarla ir así como así.

― ¿Por qué no puede?

―Porque hacerlo implicaría reconocer que _**yo**_ he fallado como _**su**__ profesor_, y hasta ahora no he visto que ella tenga quejas o su rendimiento académico haya decaído. Ahora si me lo permite, tengo clases que impartir.

―Kurama-sensei.

Esta mujer era insistente― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Está bien si quiere seguir dándole lecciones particulares a Hyuga-san, pero recuerde que un maestro jamás debe cruzar la línea entre: "maestro-estudiante"

Esa mujer estaba loca si realmente creía que te dejaría a su cargo, tú eres; _**mi**__ estudiante_. Pero tenía que reconocer que era astuta al sospechar que algo ocurría entre _nosotros_, y eso me molesta, porque significa que si mis emociones se han dejado entrever para ella, entonces estoy comenzando a perder el control, de ti y de mi…

…

Esto es malo, realmente malo… tiempo atrás jamás me hubiese importa que tú decidieses platicar con aquellos mocosos o con tus demás compañeros, al contrario, significaría que estabas progresando y por consiguiente nuestras _audiencias_ terminarían, pero ya no es así… todo esto se ha vuelto realmente estrambótico, mis emociones se convierten lentamente en un extraño remolino de confusión…

El bolígrafo rojo con el que escribo tus _progresos_ se ha roto en mis manos, porque al pedirme que: _"reduzcamos nuestras sesiones de estudio"_ Me ha hecho abrir los ojos, tu mirada sigue sin reflejarme y las alas de _libertad_ comienzan a crecer, eh perdido mi control sobre ti… Y el sentimiento oscuro en mi interior me hace desear poder desaparecerlo todo, a tu alrededor, a mi alrededor… quedar solo nosotros y que me pertenezcas eternamente…

No quiero que me dejes atrás, porque yo soy tú, y tú eres yo… _No puedo permitir que te alejes más de mí… __**No dejare que te alejes de mi…**_

…

―Kurama-sensei.

― ¿Si? ―respondo secamente ante el llamado de Kurenai fuera del salón.

― ¿Tiene un minuto? Hay un par de personas que quieren hablar con usted.

Sonrió por lo bajo… No hay que ser un genio para saber que esos oficiales de policía fuera del salón junto con Yuhi Kurenai no vienen aquí solo a _hablar_.

…

El bullicio de las personas en el estrado se me hace cada vez más lejano y los gritos de tu padre clamando _justicia_ no dejan de escucharse, pero yo solo puedo ver la nada… En lo único que puedo pensar es en que, quiero que cantes para mi, que me dirijas algunas palabras… quiero que me muestres tu rostro… Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no es posible, y que este juego… apenas _comienza_.

En verdad soy un sádico, y tú también eres una sádica ¿cierto? Por eso hiciste todo esto, porque la oscuridad en tu interior es tan retorcida como la mía… Ahora me doy cuenta, de que…

_Te amo_

Amo la locura que hay en tú interior, amo esa oscuridad y esa fachada de _niña buena _que muestras al mundo, amo tus ojos de aparente pureza pero que esconden a un demonio incluso más aterrador que el que habita en mi interior. Porque ese demonio es quien en verdad eres. Amo todo de ti… _Mi pequeña Hinata._

Y ahora al fin tengo la oportunidad de alcanzarte y cuando lo haga… te daré más y más de este oscuro amor…

…

―Yoko Kurama, ¡De pie!

―… ―.

―Se le acusa de abuso contra la menor de edad; Hyuga Hinata, así como del presunto asesinato de la misma.

―… ―.

― ¿Cómo se declara?

―Je, ¿Ustedes que creen?

…

El cielo nunca nos aceptara, ese es un hecho que tú y yo teníamos como una verdad absoluta de nuestra vida… Yo era tú; _ilustre_ profesor, que prometió limpiar tus pecados y llevarte al cielo que anhelabas. Pero… te mentí.

Al único lugar al que yo he buscado llevarte todo este tiempo, es al infierno… ¿Por qué? Porque solo en ese lugar un par de almas tan podridas como la nuestra serán aceptadas, aunque ahora solo me pregunto…

¿Tú también estás testificando en ese lugar, _**mi**_ _pequeña Hinata_?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Quedo extraño lo se, pero... muy raro, de hecho..._

_Pero desde hace mucho quería escribir un one-shot dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas: KuramaxHinata *Fanfarrias y confeti, por favor!* _

_Aunque el resultado es un poco raro, muy a mi manera, supongo jejejejeje_

_pero solo déjenme decirles que este no será un one-shot... ¡Será un: Two-shot!_

_Y esta inspirado en un par de canciones de vocaloid (el nombre de las canciones las diré al final del Two-shot)_

_y... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren tirarme tomatazos por que esta horrible? ¡Adelante! ¡Hoy vengo dispuesta a recibir de todo! (menos insultos, ok?)_

_Originalmente tenía pensado subir la continuación de mi fic: "Extremos Opuestos" pero tuve ciertos "contratiempos" y no pude terminarlo, pero como tenía ganas de publicar algo hoy, les dejo esto!_

_¡Ojala les haya gustado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_Siguiente capitulo:_

**_Audiencia 2 - El diario de la Victima_**

_P.D. 2_

**_¿Alguien me regala un review?_**


End file.
